Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 064
"Duel King - "Jack Atlas"" is the sixty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 12, 2015. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Cards "Cross Over Accel" and "Speed World - Neo" are activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. The former will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Jack Jack's hand contains "Red Sprinter", "Red Resonator", "Reject Reborn", "Revival Gift", and "Mind Trust". Jack Normal Summons . As there are no other monsters on the field, Jack activates its effect, letting him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Tuner monster from his hand. He Special Summons in Attack Position. Jack tunes the Level 4 "Red Sprinter" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Jack Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya activates and in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons , , , and , all in Attack Position. Yuya activates the effect of "Trump Girl", letting him Fusion Summon using "Trump Girl" and Pendulum Monsters he controls. He fuses "Trump Girl" with "Odd-Eyes" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. Yuya overlays the Level 4 "Skeeter Skimmer" and "Stamp Turtle" to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. As his opponent controls two or more monsters with ATK greater than that of "Red Wyvern", Jack activates its effect, letting him destroy the monster his opponent controls with the highest ATK. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card, "Mirror Barrier", preventing "Rune-Eyes" from being destroyed by card effects this turn. Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion" twice, detaching both Overlay Units to halve the ATK of "Red Wyvern" and add it to that of "Dark Rebellion" ("Red Wyvern": 2400 → 1200 → 600, "Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 3700 → 4300) until the End Phase. Jack finds an Action Card. "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Red Wyvern" (Jack 4000 → 300). "Rune-Eyes" attacks directly, but Jack activates the Action Card, "Underworld Evasion", Special Summoning an in Attack Position. A replay occurs and "Rune-Eyes" attacks the "Underworld Evasion Token", but Jack activates the effect of the token, letting him negate an attack against it once per turn. As "Rune-Eyes" was Fusion Summoned using a Level 4 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster as a Fusion Material, it may attack twice per Battle Phase. "Rune-Eyes" attacks the "Underworld Evasion Token" again, but Jack activates his face-down "Reject Reborn", negating the attack, ending the Battle Phase and destroying all monsters he controls. Then, he may Special Summon from his Graveyard a number of monsters equal to the number of attacks that were negated this turn. He destroys the "Underworld Evasion Token" and Special Summons and , both in Attack Position. As it was Special Summoned, the effect of "Red Resonator" activates, letting Jack gain LP equal to the ATK of a face-up Synchro Monster, in this case, "Red Wyvern" (Jack: 300 → 2700). Turn 3: Jack loses to Jack.]] Jack tunes the Level 6 "Red Wyvern" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight", letting him destroy all Special Summoned monsters other than "Scarlight" with ATK less than or equal to that of "Scarlight" and inflict 500 damage to his opponent for each destroyed monster. "Dark Rebellion" and "Rune-Eyes" are destroyed (Yuya: 4000 → 3000). "Scarlight" attacks directly (Yuya: 3000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.